Hurricane
|artista = Bridgit Mendler |lanzamiento = 12 de febrero de 2013 |grabación = 2011 |estudio = |género = Reggae fussion, R&B |duración = 4:03 |álbum = Hello My Name Is... |disquera = Hollywood Records |escritor = Bridgit Mendler, Emanuel Kiriakou, Evan Bogart, Andrew Goldstein |productor = Emanuel Kiriakou, Andrew Goldstein |anterior = Ready or Not |siguiente = Atlantis |track anterior = Top of the World |track siguiente = City Lights |video = Bridgit Mendler - Hurricane (Official Video) }} "Hurricane" es el segundo sencillo del álbum debut de Bridgit Mendler, [[Hello My Name Is...|''Hello My Name Is...]] Fue compuesto por Bridgit, Emanuel Kiriakou, Evan Bogart y Andrew Goldstein. La canción fue lanzada como sencillo promocional a iTunes para Single of Week el 22 de octubre de 2012, pero más tarde se anunció que era el segundo sencillo oficial del álbum.Bridgit announces that "Hurricane" is the second single of the album Bridgit dice que "Hurricane" es su canción favorita en su álbum. La canción recibió críticas positivas de los críticos musicales, alabando la voz de Mendler y la influencia reggae de la canción. Los críticos elogiaron fuertemente las habilidades de rap de Mendler, que se han comparado con Cher Lloyd, Lily Allen y Karmin. La canción debutó en el número 194 en el South Korean International Singles Chart, por lo que es la segunda canción de la lista en el país. Antecedentes En una entrevista para Just Jared, Mendler dijo: "Espero que los fanáticos reciban algo que no esperen de él. Es algo funky, jazzy, música pop con un poco de R&B. Cada canción es bastante única y tiene su propio estilo e inspiración, así que esperemos que la gente disfrute de la diversidad!".Bridgit talks about "Hurricane" En su actuación en Cellular Lounge, reveló que la canción era su canción favorita en el álbum. "Hurricane" se colocó en YouTube el 21 de septiembre de 2012. Su sello discográfico luego colocó una versión acústica de la canción en el canal VEVO de Mendler el 9 de octubre de 2012 para su documental especial para VEVO Lift. El 22 de octubre de 2012 la canción fue lanzada como sencillo promocional en iTunes el 22 de octubre de 2012. "Hurricane" se convirtió en sencillo en Week en iTunes en la primera semana. El video acústico de "Hurricane" para VEVO Lift fue lanzado para descarga digital el 18 de diciembre de 2012. El 25 de diciembre de 2012, durante un programa de radio, Mendler reveló que la canción será lanzada como el segundo sencillo, pero no tiene una fecha. El 30 de enero, la canción fue estrenada en la radio. Composición Una canción pop midtempo, "Hurricane" muestra elementos de la fusión de reggae y R&B. Construido sobre un ritmo, de armonías multi-rastreadas, la instrumentación de la canción incluye tonos de teclado de lento-rebote, y tambores. La canción fue escrita por Mendler y los compositores estadounidenses Emanuel "Eman" Kiriakou, Evan "Kidd" Bogart y Andrew "Goldstein", y producido por Kiriakou y Goldstein. Liricamente, la canción da onda al amor de desastre, la reconciliación y la perseverancia en el amor. En una entrevista para Coup de Main Magazine, Mendler comentó sobre la grabación de una canción de rap por primera vez. Ella dijo: "Me encantaba grabar el rap en 'Hurricane'. Eso fue muy divertido. Fue muy experimental para mí, no he hecho mucho rap antes. No fue una decisión deliberada ... habíamos escrito la canción y yo había entrado para grabarla y luego los chicos eran como: "¿Por qué no sólo tratamos de golpear esta parte?". Así que lo hice y luego que tipo de sólo trabajó y decidimos mantenerlo. Así que no intencional, pero a veces las cosas sólo suceden en el momento.Bridgit talks about the rap in "Hurricane" Recepción Recepción crítica La canción ha recibido críticas positivas de los críticos musicales. Tim Sendra de Allmusic fue una crítica, elogiando su "voz cantando bien" y sus "chistes de composición". "Mendler intenta escupir unos cuantos bares y lanza su mano para golpear en esta pista fresca y relajada. Con un poco de influencia reggae, esto es algo bueno!", Peppa Miny de Oh No Ellos no fue positivo y Dijo: "Realmente me gustan las canciones que he escuchado". Disney Dreaming dijo que era la mejor canción del álbum. La revista Girls 'Life fue positiva y comentó que "Hurricane" es dulce y tiene buenos ritmos. Sam Wilbur de AOL dijo que Mendler mostró una voz potente y talentosa en la canción. Wibul comentó que "Hurricane" es "relajado con alguna influencia reggae, pero es rápido" y "bastante pegadizo y muestra los aspectos infecciosos e ingeniosos de las habilidades de Mendler". El crítico de AOL también compara la canción de Mendler al Cher Lloyd y al dúo Karmin. El MuchMusic dijeron que estaban enamorandose de "Hurricane": "Después de wowing wowing con su despreciado rendimiento de 'Ready Or Not', esperábamos grandes cosas de Bridgit Mendler.La actriz / cantante no decepciona con su segundo single , "Huracán". " Elogiaron su voz, diciendo que la canción suena como Cher Lloyd y Lily Allen e infunde elementos de rap, gospel y pop. Kai de la revista Embrace Usted comentó que la canción era irónica, porque en ese momento los Estados Unidos tenían verdaderos huracanes. Pero él fue positivo y dijo: "Me encanta esta canción El abridor acústico me atrapó al instante y soy adicto a ella" oh, oh, oh ... "El juego de la cantante sobre los desastres naturales como metáforas de la forma en que se siente por su amor El interés muestra una vez más lo ingenioso que es como artista.La pista de pop rock rápido ritmo impulsado es a la vez pegadiza y sustancial ". Rendimiento de la lista Para la semana que terminó el 27 de octubre de 2012, la versión del álbum de "Hurricane" debutó en el número 194 en el South Korean International Singles Chart, por lo que es la segunda canción de la carta en el país. Remixes ::Artículo destacado: Hurricane Remixes El 25 de Junio de 2013, Bridgit lanzó el álbum remix "Hurricane Remixes" con 5 remixes y en su canal de VEVO subió los audios. El 30 de Julio del mismo año lanzó videos de Hurricane editados por los remixes. Videos Bridgit Mendler - Hurricane Interview (VEVO LIFT Presents) Bridgit Mendler - Hurricane Bridgit Mendler - Hurricane (Official Lyric Video) Bridgit Mendler - Hurricane (Behind the Scenes) Hurricane (Live At The Radio Disney Music Awards 2013) Violetta Bridgit Mendler canta ¨Hurricane¨ con los chicos Bridgit Mendler - The Hurricane Sessions - "Hurricane" Bridgit Mendler - Hurricane (C&M Remix) Bridgit Mendler - Hurricane (Alex Ghenea Remix) Bridgit Mendler - Hurricane (Belanger Remix) Bridgit Mendler - Hurricane (Bit Error Remix) Bridgit Mendler - Hurricane (Frank Lamboy Remix) Actuaciones en Vivo La canción fue interpretada en todas las fechas de su gira, Bridgit Mendler: Live in Concert. El 20 de octubre, Mendler interpretó la canción en Radio Disney y Disney Channel show Total Access. La versión acústica de "Hurricane" fue realizada en Off the Charts, en Clevver TV. Mendler interpretó la canción en Live! Con Kelly y Michael el 11 de marzo de 2013. Mendler también realizó la canción en vivo en el Disneyland Resort. Vídeo musical thumb|[[Bridgit Mendler|Bridgit y Naomi en el detras de escena de ''Hurricane]] Antecedentes El video musical de "Hurricane" fue dirigido por Robert Hales y filmado en Londres en marzo de 2013. Fue lanzado el 12 de abril de 2013. Naomi Scott aparece como la mejor amiga de Mendler en el video. Anteriormente trabajaron juntos en la película de Disney Channel, Lemonade Mouth. Curiosidades * Para promocionar Hurricane, Bridgit viajó a Argentina e hizo una aparición en la serie de Disney Channel, Violetta. * Esta es la canción favorita de Bridgit en el álbum. * Bridgit dijo que le encantó grabar el rap de la canción. Galería Letra Referencias Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Sencillos Categoría:Sencillos de Hello My Name Is... Categoría:Canciones de Hello My Name Is... Categoría:Canciones lanzadas